A wide angle camera can capture a wide field of view without physically moving or rotating the camera. A wide angle camera can capture a panoramic video (i.e., a 360-degree video). Unmanned aerial vehicles (i.e., drones) can be equipped with a wide angle camera. The drone can wirelessly stream video captured using the wide angle camera.
High resolution images and video can result in large data files. Panoramic video frames with good visual quality are large high resolution images. Communicating panoramic video uses a high data rate. The high data rate for communicating panoramic video can be problematic for live video streaming over bandwidth-constrained wireless connections.
It would be desirable to implement reducing bandwidth for video streaming using de-warping and video analytics.